


Headache

by Xchloexpeepsx



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Headaches, M/M, Mention of Foggy, Mention of college, Sick Fic, short oneshot, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xchloexpeepsx/pseuds/Xchloexpeepsx
Summary: Frank has a terrible headache but luckily Matt is an expert in helping people who suffer with them.





	Headache

Frank was quiet when he entered Matt’s apartment, putting his bag on the floor, pushing it out the way to avoid it becoming a trip hazard for Red before collapsing onto the couch. Lying back on Red’s couch, arm over his eyes as he grumbled a little. 

“Everything okay?” Asked Matt as he raised an eyebrow.  
“Headache” Muttered Frank in Response. It was true although it was more like a migraine than a headache and it was a bad one, he had been suffering all day with it. Taking painkillers in the morning but they didn’t seem to really do anything so he’s spent the rest of the day unable to do what he wanted to do due to the pain being too much for him. He’s taken it easy today but that meant he had to throw all his plans out the way because of it. 

He closed his eyes as he heard Matt move from the kitchen as he made his way towards the couch. “Make room” he said as he gently patted Frank’s arm. Frank sighed opening his eyes as he sat up so that Red could sit down next to him. That’s when he felt Red take his shoulders and start to pull him back towards him. 

“Lie down” He whispered as he lay back, head now resting in his boyfriends lap.  
“Close your eyes” he whispered, Frank sighed, closing his eyes as Matt’s fingers reached towards his hair.

Frank jumped a little, his eyes opening, hesitant as Matt’s fingers touched his head. “Trust me” Matt whispered in reassurance as his fingers went back to his head. Closing his eyes again as he felt Matt’s fingers touch his head again. Slowly his fingers began to comb through his hair. 

Fingers traveling up and leaving his hair before traveling back in. His nails gently scratching against his scalp as his fingers traveled through his hair. A soft hum left Frank as he began to relax into the touch. 

“Taken any painkillers today?” Asked Matt softly, fingers still in his hair.  
“This morning, didn’t do shit” grumbled Frank in response causing Matt to softly chuckle.  
“Try to sleep, if it’s not gone when you wake up take two more” he said softly, fingers now gently rubbing in circles. He felt tired, unable to rest most of the night and today because of his head but Red was actually helping him to relax and he could feel himself finally relaxing, even with this pain in his head.

“Done this to anyone else Red?” Asked Frank with a smirk.  
“Actually yeah...Foggy used to suffer a lot with headaches in college, he said this used to help him with the pain and to fall asleep. I’d come back to my room at the end of the day to find Foggy in bed asking for my magic hands when he had one” explained Matt with a soft chuckle at the last part. 

“Now” he whispered, fingers continuing to travel through his hair, gently scratching against Frank’s scalp.  
“You’re tired, I can feel it...go to sleep” he whispered, leaning down close to Frank before pressing a soft lingering kiss against his head.  
“Did Nelson get this treatment too?” Asked Frank with a smirk as Matt moved his lips away.

“No, that was the Castle special treatment” he whispered with a smirk before giving him another kiss.  
“Now no more talking, go to sleep” he whispered. He could feel Frank relaxing into the couch, he could feel how tired he was, headaches can be exhausting and take the energy out of you especially if it’s a bad one. Frank’s headache becoming a now dull pain pushed to the back of his mind as he could feel himself beginning to drift off at the feel of Matt’s fingers gently massaging his head and the sound of his voice, soft and soothing.

“Sssshhh” Matt gently hushed every so often, his voice soothing in Frank’s ears. Matt was sure that Frank was now asleep, head resting on his lap but he continued to comb his fingers through Frank’s hair for a while, listening to the steady sound of Frank’s breathing as he now slept peacefully. 

Matt was now stuck with Frank asleep, head on his lap. Matt didn’t want to move in worry that he would wake him. Looks like he’ll be stuck here until Frank wakes up.


End file.
